


Thinking Too Much

by sometimeswewilldie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswewilldie/pseuds/sometimeswewilldie
Summary: Jordan Dun is Tyler’s best friend. Jordan Dun also happens to be the brother of Josh Dun, who Tyler has a massive crush on. It’s an awkward situation.





	1. Tyler’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic. I’ve never really written much before, but I hope you guys like it! I’ll try to update it every Monday.

“Why Tyler? Why do you do this to yourself?” That seems to be all I can say as I stare at myself in the mirror on what I have taken to calling “Doomsday”.

You see today is the birthday of Jordan Dun. My best friend. AKA brother of Josh Dun.

Now I know what you’re thinking. “But Tyler, what does that have to do with anything? What’s the problem here?” Well that’s just it. There wasn’t one.

That is, until I found out I was gay.

Jordan and I had been friends since kindergarten, so I had been to the Dun house countless times before. They were like my second family. I was completely comfortable around them. 

Then one night, my dreams were invaded by squinty mocha eyes, perfectly straight teeth framed with peach colored lips, waves of flaming red hair, toned arms (one being painted with swirls of countless different shades), a nose ring, and gauged ears. 

Not much happened in the dream. The two of us just talked, and laughed, and hung out. I remember that I had genuinely enjoyed his company. It was nice.

I couldn’t figure out why this guy’s features had been so specific though. Especially considering the rest of the dream was so plain. Especially considering my brain had just conjured him up. Or had it?

I had thought it was weird for me to have such a vivid dream about a guy that I couldn’t place at the time or even confirm whether or not he existed. I had thought it even weirder that I couldn’t get that guy out of my mind after that. I couldn’t focus on anything. Not school, basketball, church, not even music. 

I told myself that he wasn’t real and that I shouldn’t still be thinking about him even if he was. I mean it was a guy. And I was absolutely not gay.

Boy, how I was wrong.

I kept having the dream, and I still couldn’t get this mystery dude out of my head for a couple weeks. Then one day, I went over to Jordan’s house and BAM! As soon as I walked in, I was literally met with they guy of my dreams.

My best friend’s older brother.

The eldest sibling of my second family.

A guy I had known my whole life.

Joshua. William. Fricking. Dun.

I’m assuming you can see how that would make things awkward for me.

But despite all this, it still hadn’t been that big of a deal really. I still thought about him a lot, and I was suddenly always doing stupid things in front of him like stammering while trying to speak or tripping over my own feet, but considering the fact that Jordan and I were a couple years younger than Josh, he tended to stay in his room while I was around for the most part. So that helped.

But since today was Jordan’s birthday, Josh would be hanging out with everyone at the party. Including me.

As I said, Doomsday.

So here I am, in my ripped black skinny jeans, floral vans, pastel pink sweater, and messy hair, tugging nervously at my sleeves and biting my lip. Those are nervous habits of mine. I hate that I have them, but they are me and I am them, so why dwell on it?

One thing I am dwelling on though is my appearance. I have already changed five times and I still am not satisfied with it. I stare at myself in the mirror for a long time, and decide that this outfit isn’t the one either. 

Just as I’m about to go change again, I hear a knock at the door. “Tyler, honey. We need to leave now, or you’re going to be late to Jordan’s party,” my mother’s voice says. No words have ever struck more fear into my heart than those do.

I look at my reflection one last time before I leave the bathroom.

“Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Tyler’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Hope you enjoy!

The ride to the Dun house is torturous.

I worry the whole way. I keep smoothing out my sweater, despite the fact that to anyone else it probably looks exactly the same every time I do so. I fidget with my hair a lot too. I didn’t fix it this morning, and I’m starting to regret that decision. It’s a fluffy mess. I pull the mirror down to see if I’ve made any progress in stopping it from standing out in all different directions. Nope.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, I catch a glimpse of my lips in the mirror. They’re chewed up beyond belief. It is painfully obvious that I’ve been nervous, and that’s not what I need right now. I wish I had just told Jordan I was sick.  
  
Honestly though, Jordan would have seen right through that. I just can’t lie to the guy. I’m a bad liar anyway, but he can ALWAYS tell when I’m not telling the truth. It’s like he’s a human lie detector or something. It’s fricking creepy.

It’s a five minute drive, but since I’m desperately scrambling to collect myself before we get there, it feels only like five seconds. Funny how time screws with you like that huh?

My mother turns to me with a smile once the car is parked and says, “Have fun sweetheart. Wish Jordan a happy birthday for me.” I can only manage a weak half smile before I’m getting out of the car.

I walk up the driveway staring at the front door as if Death himself is going to be behind it. Instead of being greeted by a tall, dark, hooded figure with a frickin scythe though, I am met with the holy face of God. Oh wait no it’s Josh. It can be hard to tell the difference sometimes.

He smiles upon seeing me, and that’s it. I’m gone. I get lost in the endless red curls, beautifully squinted mocha eyes, and perfectly shaped lips.

I start to think about how good those lips would feel pressed against my own, how much more gorgeous those eyes would be up close, how addicting it would be to run my hands through those waves of hair.

Wait.

He stopped smiling.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. What did I do wrong?? Could he HEAR MY THOUGHTS?!?! Is it my hair? I knew I should have fixed it before I left!_

He’s looking at me expectantly, and it hits me.

He just said something to me.

And I didn’t hear a word of it.

“O-oh uh w-what?” I stutter. He laughs, and my heart stops as a result.

“I asked how you are Tyler,” he says. Wow, I really love hearing him say my name. Or do I just love his voice in general?  _Okay chill out and actually answer him this time._

“Oh. Oh! Yeah I’ve been doing good! Really good! Wait no. That was improper grammar. I’ve been doing really well! Yeah,” I say far too loudly. Seriously, I’m practically yelling. Inside, one of Jordan’s relatives jumped as they walked by then gave me a concerned look and kept going. _Wow, you are one smooth criminal. Also, who cares about proper grammar??_

Josh laughs his beautifully melodic laugh again. And holy heck if he keeps doing that, I’m gonna lose it. I melt a little bit (okay a lot) every time he does. “Glad to hear it. You should probably come inside now. Jordan has been waiting all day to see you,” he says politely. That makes me smile because it reminds me of just how sweet Jordan is.

The guy is crazy about his friends. He tells me all the time that he doesn’t know what he’d do without me even though it should really be me saying that to him. And he has no problem admitting that his family means everything to him. He never fights with his siblings, and he’s the most obedient son I’ve ever met. He’s kind to every living thing on this earth, and he’s just an all around good guy. I can’t even begin to explain how much love I have for this dude.

And that reminds me that I am here for him. So whether or not Josh is around is unimportant. I will celebrate with my best friend, and I am NOT going to let some silly crush get in the way of that. Not today.

I hurry inside. I’m ready to be away from Josh so that I can’t make myself look like any more of a fool than I already did and so I can get him out of my head for now. Despite the fact that I just resolved to keep my focus off Josh as best as I can, I do hope I’m not going to act the way I just did for the rest of the party. If I do, then this Doomsday is going to be a long one.


	3. Tyler’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really rushed, so it may not be as good as the other chapters. I have exams coming up, and I haven’t really had a lot of time to write. I’ll be out for two weeks soon though, so I’ll definitely be working on the story a lot then.

Inside, I run into Mrs. Dun. Or “Momma Dun”. She insists that everyone should call her that, and we all just sorta go with it. It’s not like I mind though. It makes me feel more like a part of the family.

“Tyler,” she says, “it’s so good to see you!” I reply with a polite smile, “It’s great to see you too, Momma Dun.” She smiles warmly at me. Seriously, everything this woman does and says practically screams “I’M A MOTHER!” That’s what I love most about her though.

We catch up for a bit before I continue milling about the house in search of my best friend. Every now and then, a relative that knows me will stop me to talk, but when it comes to the location of Jordan, I’m pretty clueless.

Despite looking for ages, I don’t find him inside. I walk to their backyard and find him and Josh playing football with other boys our age while his younger sisters, Abigail and Ashley, watch. His dad is grilling hot dogs, and his mom is still inside, entertaining the guests.

It’s such a nice domestic family scene. The Dun’s are always like this. They’re always getting along and happy. It’s just how they are. They always make me feel at home too, but I just can’t help but wonder what that’s like with your own family sometimes...

Interrupting my thoughts, I notice Jordan making eye contact with me from across the yard and then sprinting towards me. _Oh. Well, there he is._  I only have a few moments to be terrified and brace myself before he’s jumping on me and screaming my name.

“Tyler! What took you so long buddy?” He asks. I make up some lame excuse about how I was chatting with his family because I am NOT telling him about my outfit dilemma or how I looked for him in every corner of that gosh darn house before realizing that he was probably outside. Having that out of the way, we begin to talk about other things. More teenage boy type stuff, which is honestly so boring anyway. So really, I simply can not be blamed for shifting my focus every now and then.

I mean, at first he has my undivided attention, but then I start to think about other, more interesting things. He finishes talking about how he’s so excited about the new football season though, and changes the subject to video games.  _Video games. I can roll with that._  We get into a small argument over our favorite games, when I look over his shoulder only to see Joshua William Fricking Dun taking his shirt off.

_Lord take me now._

_God, his torso is so perfect. Why is it so perfect? Does he have to have such rock hard abs? Is that really necessary? His arms are_ so _toned too. And Lord Almighty of everything holy. He has freckles_ on his hecking back! _On his back! Jesus Christ! Can he be any more flawless?? I doubt it._

I try to pretend that I’m still paying attention, but I guess Jordan catches on because he suddenly looks over his shoulder then turns back around and snaps in my face.

“Tyler. I know there’s a lot of shirtless dudes out here, but you’re drooling man. Focus,” he says. Before I look at him again, I swear I see Josh wink at me.  _Nah, there’s no way._ Either way, I’m left blushing.

Speaking of the other shirtless dudes though, I think I know most of them. There’s Frank, Mikey, Dallon, and Pete. I notice two guys that are sitting on the side just watching too. I recognize them as Gerard and Patrick. I had never pegged those two as sporty types. They seem to enjoy cheering on the others though.

I turn my attention back to Jordan. “Good,” he says, “because we really need to get back to our discussion.”

“The one about whether Mario Kart or The Legend of Zelda is better?”

“Yes, obviously Tyler! This is important shit!”

I give him an unconvinced look and he rolls his eyes. He grabs me by the arm and begins to drag me back inside. “That’s it,” he says, “you just lost your staring privileges.”

I scream, earning a lot of concerned looks from the others. I don’t care though. I’m too busy fighting Jordan. He doesn’t budge, and he doesn’t let me back outside for the rest of the day. I’m grouchy about it for the duration of the party, but he thinks it’s the funniest thing ever. And okay yeah maybe I laugh about it too, but I at least pretend to be frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
